ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scholar
Whoa this looks totally awesome! I can hardly wait until WoTG! Also: This link has some more info on the scholar http://ff11creatersvoice.cocolog-nifty.com/fanfes/2007/11/breaking_news.html :D --Cort 18:43, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Scholar Image Hello! I was kind of disappointed that the Scholar picture wasn't like the others, so I decided to make a new one to match the others. I hope that's okay. You can see it on the Scholar info page, and the original image can be found here: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Image:SCHJOB0.jpg -- Asrai 11:03, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Magic Skill Why was magic levels with subs added? Shouldn't it be base job magic skill levels? In that case it's all skill 4 at lv1. Chernabog 21:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Subjob doesn't influence skill caps (unless the main job doesnt have them)- it was originally showing the light/dark arts modified values- but now it shows the base. Tahngarthor 08:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Copyright concerns Parts of this article looks like verbatim copy from Elmer the Pointy's translation on Blue Gartar. Did someone receive permission from him to do replicate his work here? -FFXI-Itazura 10:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ---- After discussing with Wikia people, and venting a bit on Charitwo, I've decided to help update the page as per the information available from the Osaka Festival and now posted http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?t=7478 Elmer the Pointy 19:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Not expecting a real response, just putting up sort of an open question. Copyrights to my understanding protect creative works... just how "creative" is a traslation? It clearly represents time and effort of someone and credit should be given, but how much translated text would be needed before a clear claim of "cut and paste" could be made? I mean two people translating the same material could come up with extremely similar material especially for a short piece of text. Given that SE (if anyone) is the only one to claim copyright on the original information (and they might not be able to either due to the nature of the informations release, although clearly they hold various rights to FFXI and related names concepts etc etc), and the relative small amount of text to translate (as compared to say a book or something of that magnitude), and then on top of that the nature of of the original posting of the translated work... I really doubt "Copyright concerns" could possibly apply. Definately credit should be given, and given the structure of a wiki, that credit would probably belong here in the talk page. Makes me almost wish there was a special page just for crediting outside sources for situation like this where a 3rd party's information was used, in a non-copyright infringing way, without having to cite the information in the article itself. It seems like there is room here for a reasonable compromise between "can't use at all" and "can use freely with no credit given". Of course, even if there was no real basis for any form of true copyright infringment claim, it may still be best from a Wiki standpoint to hold the line on third party material at such a point where this issue could never be raised. Lastly, I would like to note that my "rant" here would only apply to copy's of translated material. Elmer's original post looks to contain much that is not a simple translation but is his own description of things expandind beyond a simple verbatim translation, and as such it would be very different and much easier to claim real copyrights than a straight translation. -- 06:07, 12 December 2007 (UTC) =Original Moved from Main Page= Description During the Crystal War, these military tacticians often served as high-ranking officers in allied forces across Vana'diel. Extensive knowledge of ancient martial theory granted them the ability to wield dual schools of magic between which they would alternate depending on the situation at hand. The scholar is well versed in white and black magic, and also has Scholar-specific white and black magic. It is not a copy of the Red Mage who uses all sorts of magic; instead, this job combines certain job abilities with the casting of magic. In addition, different mage support jobs will have a significant effect on the usefulness of the Scholar. Overview Scholars are not technically mages, but tacticians that use a variety of abilities to skillfully manipulate their library of magic in new ways. Using massive tomes, known as "Grimoire," a Scholar can unlock a number skills and spells unique to the job. The foundation of a Scholar is comprised of the "White Grimoire" and "Black Grimoire," two abilities that are used to enhance White Magic and Black Magic respectively. There is no time limit to these abilities, so a player can freely switch between White Mage mode and Black Mage mode as the battle progresses. Abilities *Light Arts (Level 10) Having this ability active grants use of the White Grimoire Abilities. Also while active White Magic casting time is shortened, MP cost is lowered and the player's Healing/Divine/Enhancing magic skills are all raised. However, there is a limit placed on what spells a Scholar may use. Conversely, Black Magic receives penalties, such as increased cast time, and heightened MP cost. *Dark Arts (Level 10) Having this ability active grants use of the Black Grimoire Abilities. Black Magic casting time is shortened, MP cost is lowered and the player's Elemental/Dark/Enfeebling magic skills are all raised. However, there is a limit placed on what spells a Scholar may use. Conversely, White Magic receives penalties, such as increased cast time, and heightened MP cost. *Modus Veritas (Level 65) Increases damage done by helix spells while lowering spell duration by 50%. (Can be used with both Light Art active or with Dark Art active) White Grimoire *Penury (Level 10) Reduces the MP cost of the next White Magic spell to 50%. *Celerity (Level 25) Reduces the casting time of the next White Magic spell to 50%. *Accession (Level 40) Extends the effect of the next White Magic spell at an MP cost three times the normal cost, and a cast time of twice the normal length but grants the spell an AoE effect *Rapture (Level 55) Enhances the potency of the next White Magic spell cast. Black Grimoire *Parsimony (Level 10) Reduces the MP cost of the next Black Magic spell to 50%. *Alacrity (Level 25) Reduces the casting time of the next Black Magic spell to 50%. *Manifestation (Level 40) Extends the effect of the next Black Magic spell at an MP cost three times the normal cost, and a cast time of twice the normal length but grants the spell an AoE effect *Ebullience (Level 55) Enhances the potency of the next Black Magic spell cast. Job Traits *Resist Silence （Level 10） *Clear Mind （Level 20） *Max MP Boost （Level 30） *Clear Mind II（Level 35) Spells Exclusive Scholar Spells White Magic *Sandstorm (Level 41) Changes the weather around target party member to "dusty." *Rainstorm (Level 43) Changes the weather around target party member to "rainy." *Windstorm (Level 45) Changes the weather around target party member to "windy." *Firestorm (Level 47) Changes the weather around target party member to "hot." *Hailstorm (Level 49) Changes the weather around target party member to "snowy." *Thunderstorm (Level 51) Changes the weather around target party member to "thundery." *Voidstorm (Level 53) Changes the weather around target party member to "gloomy." *Aurorastorm (Level 55) Changes the weather around target party member to "auroras." Black Magic *Geohelix (Level 61) Deals earth damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Hydrohelix (Level 63) Deals water damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Anemohelix (Level 65) Deals wind damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Pyrohelix (Level 67) Deals fire damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Cryohelix (Level 69) Deals ice damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Ionohelix (Level 71) Deals lightning damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Noctohelix (Level 73) Deals darkness damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. *Luminohelix (Level 75) Deals light damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. Magic Skills Values are from Wings of the Goddess Tour, Scholar level 60. *Divine Magic 183 (D) *Healing Magic 183 (D) *Enhancing Magic 183 (D) *Enfeebling Magic 183 (D) *Elemental Magic 183 (D) *Dark Magic 183 (D) When Light Arts is used, Divine, Healing and Enhancing magic skill becomes capped at 196 (B). When Dark Arts is used, Enfeebling, Elemental and Dark magic skill becomes capped at 196 (B). I think, in order to keep the section "clean" that the magic skill caps box should show its base skill caps with no abilities active with a * note at the bottom of the section explaining that the skill caps will vary depending on whether dark/light arts is active or not. 15:32, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Combat Skills Values revealed are from the Wings of the Goddess Tour. Values are for Scholar level 60, so only the letter value can be determined (no + or -). *Club 190 © *Staff 190 © *Dagger 183 (D) *Throwing 183 (D) *Parry 171 (E) *Evasion 171 (E) Miscellaneous Information *Books are not used to attack, and are only a graphical effect of their abilities. *Scholar was designed to be an ideal Support Job for mages. There are a variety of effects possible through the use of Grimoires when using either White or Black magic. ---- Category:Jobs ---- Deodorize Why was my edit including Deodorize reverted? Deodorize is a spell SCH gains at level 10 (looking at the scroll ingame right now) so I don't see why the information was removed. I also noticed the same person reverted the Deodorize page itself, removing SCH off it. --Mosh-Ifrit 22:43, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I had taken it off at one point but didn't change the Deodorize page. I'm not sure what the scroll itself says, but SCH does not learn Deodorize at 10. I finally had Deodorize in my spell list at 15, so assuming those leveling SCH already have the spell learned, the important thing is what level they can use the spell at, which is 15. I'm going to change it to that based on that reasoning. --Onyxium 10:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) So SCH can not use Deodorize until 15 even though the ingame scroll says SCH10? --Mosh-Ifrit 01:12, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Edit: After talking to a SCH10 he says he does not have the spell. GM told him to check fan sites (lol?), so it seems to be an error on the wording of the Scroll and SCH does learn it at 15. Scholars and Weather Quick question, do the weather effects only affect the target, or as the description says, the target and all allies/party members within so many meters from them? - Hiachi 15:52, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know the answer to this? - Hiachi 18:05, 14 April 2008 (EDT) "Not technically mages?" Literally every ability Scholar learns is a white/black magic spell or a direct enhancement thereof; how is this job "not technically a mage?" Are they labeled such just because they have a low skill-rating without the respective arts active, or this is this title merely a remnant of pre-WoG categorization? --KaneFox Not sure where that came from, I changed it to match the official WotG Scholar blurb. -- 22:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) = AF Listing? = Yeah, should Artifact be listed yet since it's not even officially out yet? I know there is lvl 1 JSE type gear that is listed in the .dats for SCH/DNC and this seems to be whats listed. But my impression on this is that this is just "Placeholder" gear till SE goes and modifies it for the final Artifact stats. At that point i feel is when it should be listed, and not before. --Jhes 03:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Helix spells and stacking One of the things that makes Black Mage's elemental slip spells so powerful is that they, unlike bio/dia, can stack. Can you stack Helix spells, like the elemental slip spells, or can you only have one them on a mob, like an Elegy or elemental Ninjutsu debuff? --Volkai 03:47, 13 February 2008 (UTC) To my knowledge, only one Helix spell can be on a monster at a time. --FFXI-Itazura 04:42, 14 February 2008 (UTC) March Update I added the update to scholar, except the level in which they get MP conserve as that wasn't on the release notes. I'll leave it off until we figure that out. Also need to confirm subjob charge count.Dru 17:33, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Scholar as Sub job and strategem charges Currently the recharge time for strategem charges is based on main job level- not the number of charges. For example, 39BLM/19SCH will have one charge but the recharge for strategem will be 2 minutes instead of 4. EDIT Number of strat slots follows this too. My level 40blm/20sch has a hidden 2nd slot that can be used. It says 0 charges after I use parsimony but I can use another charge before the first recharges. --TurnipOnPheonix Well Conserve MP is less then lvl 31 becuase i have it im thinking its prolly 25 or 30. --Dismar 07:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Klimaform Schema I had placed an edit pointing to the Klimaform schema as "Klimaform|Klimaform Schema" to conform to the other SCH spell scrolls. This was reverted with no comment. I propose it should be as listed above because this AF is a Schema, however every single scroll on the wiki lists the short name and not what the long name is (Sandstorm Schema, Scroll of Cure). --Bajoyasujoya 02:29, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Conserve MP We gained Conserve MP during the patch - I have it as rdm50/sch25, and not as blu42/sch21. Anyone have an exact level? --Kasandaro 23:08, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Elemental Siphon Do the weather effects work with Summoner's Elemental Siphon? As in, do they add a 10% (or 15% if there's already the same-type weather icon and the Scholar is adding a second) to the amount of MP the Summoner gets from this JA? - Hiachi 18:04, 14 April 2008 (EDT) From what I know it does work with the Weather effect, however not sure on the double... --Noaru 04:41, 19 May 2008 (UTC)